What about a cat?
by JennaJayfeather
Summary: A story where Flat leaves his Heroic Spirit wristwatch on a dusty counter.


'Just wait right here for a few minutes, I'll be right back!' Flat had told Jack in his usual carefree tone; all the while leaving Heroic Spirit wristwatch on the dusty, antique dresser of the old motel room.

Jack ticked his hands anxiously. His Master was indeed a whimsical person, but it had been well –established that he wears him whenever he's not in the bathroom for his personal safety.

It was not unlike Flat to suddenly break establishments, but at the same time it also _was_ something he would do, which left Jack feeling rather nervous.

There were enemies all around Snowfield; Jack didn't want Flat to run into any, _especially_ the ones who had left a huge crater in the nearby desert.

Flat's phone rang again for the seventh time. Of course, Flat had forgotten his phone. He had gotten up earlier than normal, and rushed out. Jack briefly thought he should have reminded him to bring it but everything had happened so fast. Whoever was on the other line was undoubtedly worried about Flat's well-being. A relative perhaps?

"I'm home!" a voice that belonged to none other than his Master said. The door unlocked and Flat kicked the door open— his hands filled with grocery bags. Relief hit Jack like a sharpened knife. So he was only shopping.

"Welcome back, my Master. Did you get everything you need?" The legendary serial killer asked.

"Of course I did! I got all kinds of treats and other neat things!" he said in excitement. He reached his arms out and while doing so the bags went flying and one of them hit the ground with a sickening crack. It must have been one of the "other neat things."

"Master I understand the need for more privacy, but I do wish you could _at least_ tell me where you're going."

"Ahaha, sorry about that! I thought about it but," he scratched the back of his neck apologetically. "I thought it'd ruin the surprise!"

Jack ticked uneasily. _Surprise?_ He just went to the grocery store, that wouldn't be anything specific-unless the groceries were the surprise.

Flat smiled and nodded his head and then busied himself to looking into one of the bags. After finding whatever it was he was looking for he hid it behind his back. He rounded towards the dresser and smiled, a mischievous glint in his eyes. He always had a childlike demeanor to him. As innocent as Flat could be, it still was able to strike fear into him. Especially that mischievous look he had on.

"So do you think you can become a cat?"

A cat.

"Of course Master, if you remember when you tested my powers a few days ago, a cat was one of the first forms _you_ wanted to see." He said, trying to hide the wariness in his voice.

"I mean, can you turn into one right now for me? I want to test something!" he said, not losing his happy-go-lucky smile.

He was afraid he'd say something like that. Nevertheless, it was his Master's wishes so he did so; turning into a black, fluffy cat with a feathery tail.

He could suddenly feel the urge to do cat-like things. He gave himself a few uneasy licks.

"Ah! You almost look just like a witch's cat!" Flat said, beaming. He reached out a hand and scratched below his chin. He didn't want to but a purr erupted from his chest. Flat merely giggled and continued to pet him.

"Why a cat?" he finally had to ask.

"Oh! Right! Remember when you said if you turned into a magus that your magical qualities would increase? So I got to wondering, if you turned into a cat if your cat instincts would too! And that's why, I got you this!" he said, pulling a toy mouse out from behind his back.

Upon seeing it, his whiskers twitched in interest. Flat had a bizarre way of thinking, but he was correct in his notion. Not wanting to look as interested in the toy as he did he licked a paw and pretended to wash behind his ears.

"But that's not all! _SURPRISE_! Look it's catnip! It'll be tons of fun!" Flat said happily, pulling out a small bag and putting it into the mouse toy. Jack was surprised that he wasn't able to smell it when he first turned into a cat. Flat must have used magic to block its scent.

Gently Flat tossed the toy to him. Instantly he batted at it. Soon though his ears felt hot with embarrassment; he should have had more control than that, but the catnip and toy was too much to resist.

Feeling more playful than ever, he jumped off the dresser in hot pursuit of the toy; pouncing on it.

With that, everything wound up ending well. Well, almost everything—in the background, he could hear Flat frantically apologizing to someone who was yelling at him angrily over the phone.


End file.
